naval_opsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nautilus
The Nautilus is the improved model of the Dreadnought, in terms of weapons, armor and speed. In all games, it's encountered after defeating the Dreadnought at some point. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner, it's encountered in your second playthrough, after destroying Archeopteryx. In Naval Ops:Commander, it encountered the player after the player destroys Dreadnought, as a part of the strike force. In your second playthrough of Warship Gunner 2, Karl Weisenberger uses it to escape the Wilkian forces to wake up the Überweapon, Ragnarok. Capabilities Nautilus is essentially a improved copy of the Dreadnought. It has superior torpedoes, missiles and guns, and has the addition of lasers when surfaced to increase it's firepower even more. It also has more armor and more HP than that of Dreadnought, and more speed, showing even more how it's superior to it's counterpart. It should be noted as well that in Warship Gunner 2, this is subverted somewhat. It's faster, but not as more powerful as the Dreadnought, and will start off already being on the surface instead of being underwater, unlike the two previous games. In addition, it uses different tactics and is the only superweapon in Warship Gunner 2 that cannot be sunk by the player, as it dives deeply before it can be sunk, although it can be damaged. Tactics The Nautilus's tactics change from game to game. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner, the Nautilus will spawn in the northeast sector after Archeopteryx is shot down in your second playthrough. It loop around the northeast sector repeatedly, on an exact same course as normal. Since it's missiles have a better range and power than Dreadnought, the player can be attacked from long range by the missiles and can be sunk via this tactic. It will also attack the player with high-power torpedoes at close to medium range if the player ventures too close. After taking enough damage, it will surface and start using it's guns and, rarely, it's lasers. Additionally, if the player hasn't prepared any anti-sub weapons on his/her ship, it will be impossible to sink the Nautilus. In Naval Ops:Commander, the Nautilus will pursue the player and loop around to avoid attacks. It will attack with a multitude of high power missiles and torpedoes which can be fatal to the player in his/her first playthrought. When it surfaces, it will start using it's guns and, frequently, it's laser, which itself can also be fatal if the player lacks electromagnetic shielding. In Warship Gunner 2, Nautilus will run on a plotted course out of the area. It will fire at the player as per norm with it's torpedoes and guns, with the additional support of patrol boats to distract the player as well. If Nautilus escapes to the north of the map, the player will fail the mission. And at half health, it will dive to a very deep level of the sea. Defeating the Nautilus The player needs to use different tactics depending on what game he/she are playing. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner, the player will need to pack anti-air, anti-ship and anti-sub weaponary, due to Archeopteryx being a present threat as well. After which, the player will need a lot of machine guns to counter both the missiles and torpedoes. After the Nautilus surfaces, anti-ship weapons should start to be put into play, while avoiding Nautilus's guns, torpedoes and missiles. The player is also recommended to bring electromagnetic shielding along, with the threat of Nautilus's laser doing heavy damage to the player's ship. In Naval Ops:Commander, heavy research is required to improve your chances at sinking Nautilus, due to it being way more technologically advanced than the player if said player is on it's first playthrough. They should invest money into more powerful cruisers and more powerful anti-sub and anti-ship weaponary, as well as electromagnetic shielding. When these conditions have been fufilled, the player should still be on guard against the missiles torpedoes, guns and it's laser, in risk of the player being overpowered by all of Nautilus's weapons. In Warship Gunner 2, the player does not need anti-sub weapons to defeat this superweapon. The player should bring sufficent countermeasures to repel missiles from the patrol boats, as well as the threat of Nautilus's torpedoes. The player is recommended to focus attack on Nautilus, and make the patrol boats second priority. After enough damage is dealt to Nautilus, it will dive to a very deep sea level, making it impossible to sink. The mission will still be counted as a success, however. Warship Gunner Area: B-10 Endurance: 104400 Armament 50.8cm 70-Caliber Small Laser Neul Laser Multiple Warhead Missile VLS 2 Guided Charged Par. Gun 3 Supersonic Torpedoes II Guided Torpedoes II Naval Ops Commander Area: B- Defense: 9200 Armament 50.8cm 65-Caliber Small Laser Crois Laser Multi-Warhead VLS 2 Charged Par. Burst Gun Supersonic Torpedoes 1 Guided Torpedoes 2 Warship Gunner 2 Endurance: 18000 Speed: 33kts Weapon 40.6cm Gun 53.3cm Oxy Trp 20cm 12b MLRS 57mm Revolving Gun 48.3cm Torpedo 45.0cm Gdd Trp High Explosive Gdd Trp Trivia *Nautilus is also the name of the common name of pelagic marine mollusks of the cephalopod family Nautilidae, which is the only extant family of the superfamily Nautilaceae and of its smaller but near equal suborder, Nautilina. *The worlds first practical submarine was the Nautilus built for the French Navy in the 1800s, though the design was rejected. *In Jule's Vern's 1870s novel, "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", the Nautilus is the name of the enigmatic Captain Nemo's fictional submarine which is powered by sodium/mercury batteries. *In 1954 the USS Nautilus became the worlds first functional Nuclear powered submarine. Category:Supership